


Stationaries and Masks

by inkphite



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, bookstore owner!Adachi, burlesque dancer!Kurosawa, incorrect depictions of bookstore management, incorrect depictions of burlesque performance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: Kurosawa is prominent for being the only burlesque dancer that wears a mask throughout his entire performance and even off stage. And every week he visits a little bookstore in the area to be close to the bookstore owner who is still very curious about his little projects he does all the time.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Stationaries and Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: there will be a butt
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be for the prompt challenge but I gave up

“…And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Here’s Kitsune!”

The voice booms throughout the club with the audience applause thundering after it. The red curtain pulls back to reveal a single man on stage, wearing a white- purple gradient kimono and a half kitsune mask. There is a single rose stem in his obi and it’s redness stands out the most in the kimono.

The mask was a white base decorated with purples and pinks, and a few pink flowers bunched on one ear. The man behind the mask, remains a mystery.

The man begins by taking the stem and inspecting it. He twirled the stem between his fingers and threw it to his other hand. He raised it high and trailed the flower from the top of his head to his lips then looked to the crowd.

He then places the rose on a nearby chair and starts moving towards the side of the stage, undoing his obi and tossing it to the ground. His robes become undone as he walks across the stage, slowly taking off his robes.

His slow, sensual movements capture the audience and leaves them wanting more. More skin, more touches.

Soon, the kimono comes off and he’s left only with a fundoshi. His lean muscles and strong legs make the audience hoot and he walks towards the chair.

He takes the stem of rose and bends down to trail it from his toes all the way past his crotch and up to his lips. He kisses it gently before throwing it to the crowd that screamed for him.

And with that, his performance ends. Sensual and short and leaves the crowd wanting more.

The night at the club ends and he’s given his pay for the night. Once he is absolutely sure no one can see him, he takes the mask off. Now he is not Kitsune, the intriguing and mysterious solo dancer that wears a kitsune mask during his performances.

He is now Kurosawa Yuiichi, first-year Masters student in Molecular Biology.

It’s funny how he came to like performing. It started with him being stressed out of his mind during finals and coming across a burlesque video.

He decided to procrastinate by learning a routine and finding out how much he enjoyed it and realising his stress levels decreased.

With so many reports and assignments to do, he’s glad he had managed to find an outlet to manage his stress.

Well, that and one other thing.

A man named Adachi Kiyoshi. Owner of Toyokawa, a bookstore within the vicinity of the club.

Kurosawa still remembers the day he met Adachi and how his life changed for the better. It was a few months ago but it felt like it was yesterday.

Kurosawa staggered out of the backdoor of the club feeling more frustrated than he was a couple of hours ago. He had only started this month and yet he let the stress of his upcoming project get to him. He hoped it wouldn’t affect his performance that night and yet it did. He was so sure he looked more tired in his movements and slacked every way through.

Luckily, the audience didn't notice and applauded for him anyway but his sure boss did. His boss was a former dancer and could see imperfections from a mile away so slacking off is out of the question in the club.

Kurosawa is too tired for this shit. He doesn’t really need to go into performing he could just get a part-time job somewhere and he could be just fine covering the rent but nooo. The high he gets after performing was way more satisfying than any finished report will ever give him.

He slumped against the wall of a store. He doesn’t know what store and nor does he care, he’s just tired. At this point if someone from his university recognised him, he wouldn’t care anymore.

But of course, he will. He had crafted the perfect front that would get people to like him and respect him. _ But no one asks how I’m feeling. _

“Um.. are you okay?” a timid voice called out. Kurosawa looked up to see a man wearing a red scarf looking down on him. 

_ He looks scared. Not that I blame him. I probably look like a drunk. _

“Yeah, peachy”

The man tilted his head to the side as he looked down on him. “You don’t look okay”

Kurosawa let out a deep sigh “I’m just tired. Life sucks. I don’t really wanna talk about it”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to. It’s hard when it just reminds you of it constantly and all you want to do is disappear.” The man stammered.

It was silent between Kurosawa and the man. Kurosawa wanted to say something, anything to make this less awkward but the man did something completed unexpected

The man sat down next to Kurosawa and took off his scarf and wrapped it around Kurosawa’s neck. Needless to say, Kurosawa was shocked.

“It’s cold and you seem to need it more than I do,” he said. Kurosawa was dumbfounded. Who is this stranger and why does he care so much? It’s been so long since he moved out and he’s only felt this kindness from his own family when he goes back to visit.

“Ah! Are you okay?” the man’s voice is panicked. His eyes were focused to Kurosawa’s eyes and cheeks with concern. Kurosawa touched his cheek and felt wetness.

“Oh,” Kurosawa sobbed. He wiped away the tears hoping it would stop but it kept coming. Kurosawa began to frantically wipe the oncoming tears away until a pair of warm hands held his.

“Stop it! You’re gonna make it worse!” Kurosawa looked at the man through his tear filled eyes and saw a pair of worried eyes.

He faintly registered a hand moving from his hands to the back of his head. When the hand started gently petting him, a fresh batch of tears fell out of his eyes. He let his head fall into the man’s embrace, allowing himself to be vulnerable.

Kurosawa wasn’t the one to cry and if he did have to, he would have done it in the privacy of his own place.

But this man in front of him, Kurosawa felt that he could be vulnerable to him whenever he wanted. He could show him the side that Kurosawa forced himself to never show. With this man, Kurosawa felt like the mask could fall.

They stayed like that for a while, the man comforting Kurosawa as he bawled his eyes out. When Kurosawa had finally calmed down, he looked up and stared at the man’s eyes once more.

The man brought up a hand and wiped the remaining tears off of Kurosawa’s face and smiled. “Feeling better now?” his soft voice brought so much more comfort to Kurosawa than he ever thought it would.

“Yeah…um ... “Thank you,” Kurosawa said finally. The man reached into his bag and fished out a water bottle.

“I’m sure you want to be left alone now so here” the man passed him the water bottle “Make sure to rehydrate and I hope you get back safe!” 

And then he leaves after patting him on his shoulder.

Kurosawa stared at him. Even after he was well gone, he continued to stare at the empty street. It was the first time in months that someone showed him kindness.

He stared down at the scarf he was given. It was warm. Kurosawa checked the road for signs of life and sniffed the scarf.

_ It smells good _

It was possibly a week later that Kurosawa heard that a new bookstore had finally opened near the club. He decided to give that bookstore a visit and maybe he’ll finally find that book he’s been looking for. 

After stepping into the bookstore, the one word that popped up in his mind was cozy. The bookstore had this warm atmosphere that hugs you and keeps you safe. Kurosawa saw the easy to read signs and walked towards the references section.

And then he saw him.

“Oh my god did he get cuter the last time I saw him?” Kurosawa thought. He quickly turned away hoping he wouldn’t get caught and tried to focus on searching for his book.

He was focusing on finding his book but every now and then, he would turn to the man and then turn back every time he thought he was going to get caught.

Kurosawa looked up once more and surveyed the man. The thing that stood out to Kurosawa the most was that he wore an apron, which means he works here.  _ Maybe I can ask him about the book. _

Even with all the stolen glances, Kurosawa couldn’t find the book. He gathered his courage and looked up only to find the man gone.

_ I guess it’s inevitable. He does work here. _

“Excuse me, do you need any help?” The man popped up from behind him and Kurosawa jumped.

“Oh! I’m so sorry about that! I didn’t mean to startle you”

Kurosawa couldn’t speak. He was too busy looking at this adorable human with such a gentle voice. He could listen to it for hours and never get bored

“Uh...sir?”

Kurosawa snapped out of his trance “Oh uh.. Sorry about that” Kurosawa gave him the best smile he could muster. He wanted to make a good impression on him. He realised the man’s eyes weren’t on his face but rather a little lower than that

_ Oh, right _

“Oh,” Kurosawa looked at the scarf he was wearing “This is yours, right?”

“Yeah it is. You were outside the store the other night. How are you feeling? Are you feeling better?” the man asked.

_ He’s concerned about me _

“Yeah, I’m way better now” Kurosawa started off “Thank you. I’ll wash the scarf and return it to you. What days are you working? I’ll pass it back one of those days”

The man shook his head “Oh no, it’s okay. Keep it”

“Eh?”

“I-Well, it’s still pretty chilly out so it’s best to stay warm yeah?” the man nervously stammered out. Kurosawa noticed that his ears started to redden. He can’t help but feel a flush rise up his neck.

“Uh…Yeah” Kurosawa muttered out. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact.

“Is there anything I can help you with? I don’t think you came in knowing I’d be here. Unless”

“No! No!” Kurosawa exclaimed. The patrons in the store stared at them. Kurosawa gave them silent apologies. “I didn’t know you worked here. I’m just looking for a book”

“Oh, then let me help you with that!”

Kurosawa followed the man towards the counter and he promptly searched the book in the database. 

“You’re in luck! We have them in stock. Wait right here” and the man took off to a section of the store

Kurosawa couldn’t help but notice how similar the bookstore looked with this man’s personality. Each and every corner was oozing with it.

“Here you go!” the man returned and passed him the book.

“Thank you! I’ve been looking for this book for ages!” Kurosawa beamed.

“Glad to be of service! I hope we can bring in many kinds of books soon. A lot of the orders haven’t arrived yet” The man replied.

Now, that he has the book, he can finally finish his paper. But…

_ Oh, crap there was another book I needed to look for and it’s not even out yet. _

“Is everything okay?” the man asked. “Do you guys happen to take orders?” Kurosawa inquired.

The man smiled. “We sure do! You just need to fill out this form and we’ll order it for you right away!” A form was passed to Kurosawa and he filled it out immediately. When he was done he passed it back.

“Okay… Kurosawa Yuiichi?” Kurosawa nodded. “Okay I’ll order your book and I’ll let you know when it arrives”

“Thank you so much uh..” Kurosawa looked for a nametag on the man and found none. It was only then the man realised that he wasn’t wearing his nametag.

“Ah, I must have left it somewhere. I’m-” “Adachi-kun!” 

A woman appeared from the shelves. She looks like a worker just like the man.

“You forgot your nametag again” she passed the nametag over

“Oh, thank you Fujusaki-san. Where was it?” the man took the nametag and pinned it on his apron.

“It was on top of your table again. You make sure everyone has their uniform in order and yet you forget your own. You need to remember to set an example to your workers, owner” she teased.

“I know, I know. Thank you, Fujisaki-san” the man said. Fujisaki walked off towards another part of the store and helped a customer.

“Owner?’ Kurosawa said

“Yeah. I own this store” The man turned his body to face Kurosawa and showed the name tag more prominently.

“Adachi Kiyoshi. It’s nice to meet you”

Kurosawa kept showing up to the bookstore after that day. He planned it in such a way that it would be frequent but not too frequent that would weird Adachi out. Sometimes it was to buy a book for uni and sometimes he just goes in to buy one(1) pen. Then, Adachi started talking more to him and recommended some books to read and so Kurosawa began buying the books.

Although, every month, Kurosawa decides to decorate his kitsune masks from the stationery from Adachi’s store. He designs it with paint and stickers and each mask has a different design. The audience loves the ever changing masks and always tips him more whenever he reveals it for the first time.

Adachi always asked him what he was doing with more stationary than his usual purchase and Kurosawa always replies with “Just a little hobby of mine” and says nothing more.

Which brings us back to now.

Kurosawa was still idling over at the post its. He thought it would be a great idea to buy those moon sticky pads and stick it all over the mask creating a gradient of colours and then sticking little stars across the mask but he isn’t so sure that it would work.

“Having trouble with which to get?” a voice startles him out of his thoughts

Even after so long, Kurosawa can’t get used to Adachi popping out of nowhere. But every time Adachi shows up, Kurosawa can’t help but smile.

“I have this idea, but I just don’t know if it will work” he replies easily.

“Well, I could help out” 

“Eh”

“I um, I mean I could help advise you on what to do and what to avoid,” Adachi explained.

“Besides! I never get to see the final products of your project! You promised you’d show me that one time!” he huffed.

_ Even when he’s angry he’s so cute. Like an angry bunny _

“Well then, maybe we should exchange LINE and I can show it to you” the words flew out of Kurosawa’s mouth before he could even stop it. Adachi’s eyes lit up.

“That’s a great idea!” Adachi pulls out his phone from his pocket and immediately brings up the app while Kurosawa stands dumbfounded. 

_ Did I just say that? And Adachi agreed? _

Adachi is now looking at him with those eyes and man, how can Kurosawa ever say no?

Kurosawa flopped onto his bed when he got home later that day with a bag full of stationery. He got Adachi’s number! Adachi had even texted him after he left the store to make sure it was the right number.

After months of consistently visiting the store, he finally got his number. Kurosawa looked at the sticker Adachi had sent him and couldn’t help but roll around his bed in glee.

He did promise Adachi he would send photos of his finished masks and he already decided which one to send. It was the kitsune mask that he decorated with sakura stickers and painted it with a blue sky. It was used with the theme of spring in mind for his burlesque perfo-

_ Wait _

He can’t let Adachi know that he does burlesque at the bar nearby. What would Adachi think of him?

_ Oh no, what have I done? _

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the Cherry magic discord for helping me through this fic and helping me come up with the burlesque part. I was thinking of doing stripping but they suggested burleqsue and i found that way more fun.


End file.
